1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display mounting assembly which is primarily used by collectors of decorative plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to display decorative plates in the home. One common method of displaying a plate is to place it in a vertical attitude within a china cabinet, but such plates may also be mounted in a rack positioned on a desk or mounted on a wall. Frequently, the plates are not securely fastened to such a rack and may fall and be broken if accidently jarred. Also the plate itself is offered no protection by the rack in the event the rack and plate are both dropped or jarred.
In addition, conventional means of display offer no aesthetic compliment to the plate displayed and it has been common, when a more attractive means of display is desired, to position the plate between the glass and the backing of a custom-made picture frame. Although the picture frame will aesthetically compliment the plate, it must be manufactured to specification so that it will properly receive and secure a particular plate placed therein. As such, expensive means of manufacture must be employed to obtain a suitable frame for the display of a particular plate.
There are also many prior art holders for mounting decorative plates including wire frames; however, such prior art devices have not been commercially acceptable for various reasons including the fact that such constructions were complicated, inefficient, expensive and difficult to assemble and to maintain. The prior art includes the disclosures of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 266,356 Eshbaugh Picture Hanging Device 2,300,972 Robinson Plate Holder 2,315,268 Oliphant Plate Hanger 2,488,147 Theisen Plate Holder 2,695,473 Lynch Plate Suspending Device 2,826,384 Brown Plate Hangers 2,899,154 Zavolner Adjustable Plate Holders And the Like 3,349,443 Sury Fastener Clip For Mounting Pictures And the Like 3,740,016 Buescher Decorative Plate Display Device 4,106,742 Miller Decorative Plate Mounting Assembly ______________________________________